Question: A red pair of gloves costs $$33$, and a pink sweatshirt costs $$11$. The red pair of gloves costs how many times as much as the pink sweatshirt costs?
The cost of the red pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the pink sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$33 \div $11$ $$33 \div $11 = 3$ The red pair of gloves costs $3$ times as much as the pink sweatshirt costs.